Frost Killing Hour - A Family Tragedy
by Mland22
Summary: Frost Killing Hour: A Family Tragedy - Part 1 Uploaded by: TheNamelessDoll This is a novel adaptation of the youtube video stated above. It's only the first bit but please watch the original video.


**This is based off a youtube video of the same name. It's great and very emotional please watch and support the original story. PS: In this story Jack is not an immortal guardian and is seventeen. Anna also doesn't exist.**

* * *

My name is Jack Frost, and this is the story of how I died. It isn't a happy story but I feel it is one worth telling. I doubt you'll ever hear this. I'm trapped in an icy cocoon from which will never break. Frozen for eternity trying to help the one person I loved left in this world.

**Chapter One - A Going Away Party  
**My home is Arendale, a small castle situated on a waterfront at the base of a mountain. Being an heir to the royal throne has some difficulties as I personally hated the royal uniforms. This were so formfitting, the supporting the corset did the opposite of what is was meant to do. Instead of supporting my back it dug into my soft and tender skin. My sister on the other hand seemed to enjoy the royalty. Elsa looked up to our father but I didn't. I preferred my hoodie and running around.

It all started one day on a crisp summer's afternoon. Our parent's held a leaving party in the ballroom, to wish themselves a safe trip and return to a trading partner on another continent. All the fancy folk were there, in their tuxedos, suits and dresses. I didn't bother to change from that afternoon. My sister and I had a snowball fight earlier, lasting for thirty minutes. See, we were both born special. For reasons that were unknown to everyone, even my parents, my sister and I gained powers over snow, ice and wind. We loved it, random snowball flights, to flight and even iceskating. Today however was formal, so powers were banned. I walked down the hallway of the royal quarter. Stopping in front of the final door. Gently, I knocked on my sister's door. She opened it and together we descended down a spiral staircase to the main entrance.

"You never change Jack," commented my sister, wearing her formal blue and black dress decorated with swirls of gold and purple. Her blonde hair tied up as to not get in her face.  
"Why should I?" I retaliated. "Mum and Dad don't mind." She smiled at me, her perfect teeth highlighting her near perfect features.  
"Why-" Elsa turned to look at me with a cross between shame and humor. "Sometime promise me you will wear your formal clothes." I laughed, gently floating down the last few stairs.  
"You'll keep asking but the answer is still no." I ran towards the ballroom door, skidding to a stop I waited for my sister to catch up.

The ball was exquisite and the air smelled of freshly baked goods and warm soup. People danced and clapped around the dance floor. My sister and I sat down on two decorated chair by the right hand of mum and dad's thrones. We watched our parents, the King and Queen walk into the room. All regal and magnificent. They spoke a few words about the trip such as visiting a castle where the missing princess had been discovered after being lost for nearly eighteen years. We all applauded and dad sat down, mum beside him. I stood up and walked over to refreshments, picking up a glass with a subtle yellow tint. A pink flower floating gently on top for decoration. Before I could even take a sip a man snatched the drink out of my hand.  
"Royals and invited guests only." He wore a white puffed up hat and as such guessed he must have been a castle-hand. I pulled off my hoodie, exposing my face to the man, he immediately changed his attitude. "I'm so sorry. Here," I laughed.  
"It's okay your just doing your job and well done." The man smiled back at me and I walked off with my original drink, given back by the chef, and a pink bubbly liquid in another glass for my sister, this one too had a little flower dancing on it's surface. This one was dark purple, like the colour of bruises. I found my sister bidding farewell and good wished to a family, that must have finished talking to her. She sat by the window looking out to the mountains, a sparkles of an ice pillar clearly contrasting agains the sky in the distance.

I offered her the pink fluid to which she accpeted. Taking a sip, the flower landed on her nose. I laughed nearly spilling my drink on my pants. My sister laughed at my own actions.  
"Look," she whispered motioning behind my back. I turned to see our parents staring at us. Happiness written throughout their eyes. That is one of my last happy memories. The rest took a dark turn.

**Chapter 2 - A Change Of Royalty  
**Our parent left the next morning at sunrise. My sister and I watched them go, sailing off into the new day. Destined for a place they would never reach. We found the boards of their wreckage three days later. We began spiralling. We shut ourselves away from the world until they called for my sister. She was of age after all. First choice to the throne. She accepted and walked through the coronation.

But my sister began to degrade, she started attending less meeting, eating less. She slept in and locker herself away. I was worried and flew out my window one night, the cold air biting against my pale skin. A flew outside for five meters before arriving at her window. Instead of looking in as if asking to play, I snuck a glance through the top of the glass. She room was coated in ice. The walls gleaming with crystals in abstract designs. The ice spread to the glass as I watched. She emotions creating swirling patterns on the glass. I jumped from the roof and onto a nearby tree. Looking up to the moon, I prayed to whatever ruled or dictated faith to help my sister.

The following day she called me to her office. I walk into our father's study to see her standing by his desk.  
"Jack, what do I do?" I held back the confusion in my voice.  
"About what?" Elsa walked over to the eastern wall, a map and charts showing statistics and plans on what father had planned to do.  
"I can't run the country like this. They need someone stronger than me. Someone like-" Realising where this was going I pushed in.  
"You can't seriously mean me!" She picked up a decorated candle stick and ceramic pot, immediately cracks of frost spread over the object, in a matter of seconds they were completely covered.  
"Yes, you." She placed the items back on the table where they slowly began to melt. Grabbing her gloves she rammed them back onto her hands.  
"Just suck it up and do it!" I turned my back on her when she needed me. At the time I was selfish, only wanting to not become a royal figurehead. Suddenly a ice dagger sprouted from the wall beside me. I turned to see my sister running out the door, a look of absolute horror evident on her face.

* * *

**If you wish to know more go watch the video and support the original artist, also favourite this story!**

**Frost Killing Hour: A Family Tragedy - Part 1  
Uploaded by: TheNamelessDoll**


End file.
